Truth of the Heart
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: Sirius finds that when things become too much to handle at home, he runs to his only option. But after a year of maturity, the summer has brought changes - like falling in love with those least expected. Set in the summer before seventh year. (SxR)
1. The Runaway

* * *

Title: Truth of the Heart 

Author: Dwight4Studly

Rating: Pg-13 to be safe but is subject to change if requested. So, if you want it, you get it, hon.

Summery: Sirius finds that when things become too much to handle at home, he runs to his only option. But after a year of maturity, the summer has brought changes - like falling in love with those least expected. Set in the summer before seventh year.

A/N: I was never gifted with the ability to come up with titles ...This is slash, or will be, so if you don't like it, you have been warned. If you flame on that sole purpose, I pity your poor, closed mind and will laugh at you explicitly. I don't own much, just the plot line, really. It is the only thing that is mine, so don't sue me and take it away. This is completely un-beta-ed, please just keep that in mind. Oh, and I really do appreciate reviews, so don't be shy!

Also, I would like to thank all of you who have read and, especially, reviewed. I really appreciate it. And, as for the whole "finding out" trilogy, I'm almost finished with the second one. My school and work hardly permit me to do anything, so ... Why am I writing this? I always think that things like this are pointless in other stories, so why am I doing this to you? Cause contradiction is my expertise, baby!

Chapter 1: The Runaway

Sirius kept running. He couldn't do anything else. Just run. Run away from that filth, the hatred. He opened his mouth a bit wider to filter his breath, but it hurt. Terribly. _Damn basterd broke my jaw _he thought furiously, running down a deserted alleyway into another wet cobble stone street of downtown London.

He was probably a good mile away from Grimmauld Place, and if so that would make it nine thirty? No, ten. Sirius shook his head to clear the haze that had settled there. The ache in his chest and jaw was almost unbearable. Finally, spotting a clear, somewhat clean, curbside, he tumbled down, hitting the pavement hard. After allowing himself several minutes to catch his breath, he vaguely wondered why he hadn't just changed into Padfoot. But in the end it didn't seem to matter to him all that much.

When his breath regulated, he observed his surroundings. A few apartment buildings lined the edges of a small playground across from him, with sturdy swings and seesaws. Sirius imagined the laughter surrounding throughout the grounds. He could almost see it engulfing the small bodies of children, swathed in heavy jumpers and overcoats as they ran and jumped and played until exhaustion permitted them to fall into the open, loving arms of their parents. Squeezing his eyes shut, he willed the painful image away and decided to contemplate his next plan of action.

He kicked at a black puddle beside him in anger, frustration getting the better of him. The water splashed in this way and that until it settled with disturbed and erratic ripples, causing the light reflections from above him to stir in rings that radiated from the center. He looked up into the sky, past the glaze of tears beginning to form in his gray eyes, past the dull yellow light of the street lamp.

To the untrained eye, it takes possibly days to differentiate the waxing and waning of the moon. But Sirius knew how to tell. It had been three days since full. The silver orb was the same color as Peter's candy wrappers, as James's rimmed glasses, as the flecks in Remus's amber eyes. Which brought him to the case in point: where was he now to go?

James was currently on family vacation in Germany and Peter lived all the way in Liverpool. Remus did live just outside of Cambridge, but Sirius hesitated for a moment. Remus was probably still recovering from his transformation, and there was that one undeniable fact that Sirius had only recently heinously betrayed his quiet friend. Sirius shivered at the thought. Remus had forgiven him, of course, but not until quite a few months after. Sirius couldn't help but still feel unworthy. He shook his head once more. Remus had told him never to think of it again, so he tried not to.

So, with his only option open, Sirius stood and pulled his wand, the only thing he could grab before storming out, out of his muggle jacket with his left hand, pointing away from him. With a crash, a violent purple bus appeared before him and balding man stepped out. Before the man could make his speech, Sirius pushed through determinedly and informed the driver where he needed to go.


	2. Remus’s Mother and Funny Tea

A/N: I thought that since the first chapter was so short, I'd just go ahead and post the second one, also. Same rules apply to everything. I do hope you enjoy this, though ...

Chapter 2: Remus's Mother and Funny Tea

As Sirius walked up the long path to Remus's parent's woodsy cottage just outside of the village he couldn't help the felling of nervousness that welled up inside of him. He shrugged it off as he walked up onto the sizably large porch. The oak door seemed to loom over him, and he suddenly felt so very small. With a fairly shaking hand, he knocked.

The stillness surrounded him until he could hear distant voices on the other side. Before he knew it, he was face to face with none other than Remus himself. He stood in flannel pajama pants and a thin tee shirt. There was a small splotch of blood that seeped through some noticeable bandage around his shoulder. Other than that, Remus only had a few visible scratches and bruises.

Sirius offered an embarrassed smile, grimacing slightly from the pain. "Hullo, Moony ..."

Remus's face fell, taking in the sight before him. Sirius would admit that he must have looked haggard, but he hoped that Remus wouldn't notice the large blue bruise on his left cheek just yet. He had to remind himself to forget false hope.

"What the hell happened to you, Sirius?" Remus questioned, almost pained, brows furrowed as he lifted his pale, thin hand to Sirius's face. Sirius had to recoil from the gentle caress Remus would bestow, fully knowing how it hurt to touch. Remus eyes darkened for a moment as he brought his hand back to the door then opened it wider for Sirius. "Get in here," he commanded softly, not able to tear his gaze from the huge swelling that blemished Sirius's face.

As Sirius walked into the Lupin's foyer, warmth enveloped him and suddenly he felt incredibly exhausted. As Remus was locking the door, a woman stepped in from what seemed to be the kitchen. She was of medium height with long, soft tawny hair pulled up in a messy bun and had large, oval hazel eyes. She stopped in confusion, and aimed it toward the lanky boy that stood in her home. She cast one last glance at him, before addressing her son, "Remus ... what's happened?" Her accent was actively French, like a melody.

Remus came up behind Sirius, placing a warm hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Mother, this is Sirius. You remember him from the train?" She studied him intently, and then nodded her beautiful head, smiling faintly. She opened her arms, bringing Sirius into them. "You are so cold. Come and we will have some tea."

She led the boys into the quaint kitchen and sat them both down, fixing the tea of to the side. Sirius felt Remus's gaze settle upon his cheek so he continued to watch Mrs. Lupin, trying to ignore him. He could hear someone on the other side of the door, and turned his head. Mr. Lupin sauntered in; with three large leather bound books in hand, he surveyed the room. He looked over from his wife, to his son, then to Sirius through thin-rimmed glasses. Sirius felt the heated gaze rest on his cheek, than he gave a slight nod of understanding. He walked over to Mrs. Lupin, kissed her gently on the temple, and mumbled something in her ear. After he was finished, he walked over to the boys.

"Good night, Remus. Sirius, we're glad you're here. I'm off to bed, so don't give Sylvia too much trouble," he said with a wink and he left. Sirius could hear Remus say just above a whisper, "Goodnight" smiling gently.

Mrs. Lupin returned with two steaming mugs, smiling warmly as she laid them between both boys. Taking out her wand, she pointed the tip to Sirius's broken jaw. She murmured words Sirius did not yet understand, and with a feeling that someone had just run hot water over his cheek, he was healed. And walking out of the room, she left the two friends alone.

Remus cleared his voice through the silence between them, running his index finger round the rim of his mug. Sirius stared into his own cup, contemplating how he was going to say this.

He fumbled over his thoughts until he picked an adequate one. "I'm sorry if I have bothered you, Re-"

"Don't be stupid, Sirius." Remus interrupted sternly, but when Sirius looked up, he was smiling sadly. Sirius sighed in relief, wondering why he had been so nervous. It was just Moony after all.

"So how was the full?" Sirius asked, taking a sip from his mug. The tea tasted odd and made him incredibly sleepy and giddy all in the same time.

"You know ... the usual. I only sustained a broken rib and this little bugger," he emphasized by pointing to the blood splotch on his shoulder. "No matter what mum does, it won't seem to close. Oh well ..." he sighed and took a large swig from his tea.

Sirius brought his mug to his lips and took a gulp, letting the tepid liquid run down his sore throat. He sat back and enjoyed how the dim florescent light created a warm, soft glow around Remus's slightly graying hair. Despite the fact that Remus was only sixteen, signs of aging crept upon him slowly. But, in fact, Sirius found the occasional silver strands to be quite attractive.

He squeezed his eyes on this last thought. This had to be some strange tea to cause such a stir in his chest and stomach. That was when Mrs. Lupin came into the kitchen with a black jar in hand. She stuck two fingers in and proceeded to rub cool jell onto Sirius's once broken jaw where the bruise still lay. She then turned to her son and rubbed jell over the various bruises over his face and neck. She murmured sadly to herself, if Sirius's French wasn't mistaken, "Poor broken boys ..." She leaned back to take in her handy work and smiled tiredly. "Let us get you two to bed."

Too hazy with sleep, Sirius only vaguely noticed walking through the Lupin's small cottage and into Remus room where Mrs. Lupin transfigured Remus's old trunk into a bed. Shedding his jacket, fully clothed, Sirius fell into his bed and stretched. He yawned a bit too loudly and Remus chuckled slightly.

"I've missed you, Sirius." Remus said quietly, gingerly pulling off his own shirt, careful as not to open his new wound further. There were numerous scratches and bruises over Remus's pale torso, with one large purple and yellow bruise running down the length of a rib. It must to have been a terrible break as to be of such size. Sirius couldn't bring himself to look at them, so he stared at Remus's face instead.

"'ve missed you, too." Sirius whispered, sinking further back into the sheets contently. Remus smiled and ducked his head so his bangs fell over his eyes as he settled into his own bed. It was only then that Sirius noticed Mrs. Lupin still in the room. She walked over to her son.

"Goodnight, Remus." She said softly, gently brushing the hair off of his face. Sirius could faintly hear him murmur, "'Night, mama."

She then walked over to Sirius and brushed her fingertips across his forehead. "Rest well," she said soothingly, and he did.


	3. Pasts and a Shattering Disclosure

A/N: I just wanted to thank silvesun101 for the wonderful, and only, piece of criticism. Sneers at the slacker review kiddies I'm sorry this has taken so long, but work prevents me to do a lot. I hope this isn't too crappy. All of the disclaimers apply. Enjoy and - cough - REVIEW!

Chapter 3: Pasts and shattering disclosure.

Warm sunlight filtered through Remus' small window, cruelly hitting Sirius' shut eyes. He groaned, turning over to shade himself. His leg stretched out, finding a pleasantly cool spot with his bare foot and he let out a content sigh into his pillow.

After a moment of tossing, he found he could not return to his peaceful slumber. He turned, face still half-buried in his pillow, to Remus. The young man across the room lay sprawled with the covers twisted around his lithe body. His mouth was slightly parted, chapped lips pale in the morning light.

Seeing Remus, however far, beside Sirius made him feel somewhat giddy and he couldn't fight the smile that fluttered to his lips. He pressed them further into the pillow as Remus's eyes lifted slowly. Remus sighed quietly before wetting his lips and smiled groggily at Sirius.

"Morning, Padfoot." His voice was hoarse with sleep and he yawned hugely.

Sirius smiled again, cursing himself.

The foggy light made a soft halo around Remus's head as he sat up, stretching his arms high above his head. The muscles tightened and stained only to relax, falling with bone and flesh onto the sea of white cotton sheets surrounding the frame of the young werewolf. Sirius couldn't help but take in every detail, hoping his friend would not notice.

Any possible thought that was wafting his way was broken as a clear knock sounded on the oak door to Remus's room.

"Boys? Are you two awake?"

"Coming dad." Remus called out, standing to his full height, "Coming Sirius?"

Sirius nodded dully, head still half-covered in his pillow before standing, stretching awkwardly. He eyed Remus as he turned to the dresser, pulling out a plain white tee. Sirius stood gaping as Remus lifted him arms, pulling the soft cotton over his thin arms. The muscles in his back tensed and flexed wonderfully before being covered completely. He turned around, his shaggy bangs swiping across his forehead. Sirius then noticed that he was staring and turned to the opposite wall, hiding his face from Remus.

---

Sirius' stomach twitched convulsively as Mrs. Lupin set the plate of eggs and toast infront of him. He still couldn't contain the still-frame feeling he had as Remus dressed. It had sent his mind into a confusing frenzy, and would not wane. He stared at the boy across the table from him.

Remus sat there, slowly eating his scrambled eggs, fluffy yellow mounds still waiting on his plate. He didn't look any different from when Sirius had seen him off on the train. But, he held this new light, like some one had changed out a dull bulb in a lamp. Everything about him seemed ... intensified. He could see every tawny strand that framed the pale face, every fleck of amber when Remus would casually look upon him.

Sirius didn't really know when he started to see this, it just happened.

He could feel someone loom over him and was startled to see Mr. Lupin's face inches from his shoulder, thin rimmed glasses flashing in the fluorescent light of the kitchen.

"Do you feel ill, Sirius? Perhaps, do you need a glass of water?"

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat before shaking his head then shoved a fork full of eggs in his mouth. He briefly saw Mrs. Lupin smile quaintly before turning to her husband. "Stop bothering the boy, John."

Mr. Lupin smiled and winked at Sirius before walking up to his wife. "Good bye, darling. I'm off," he kissed her sweetly before patting Remus on the head. Sirius saw Remus feign a weak scowl as the edges of his mouth tugged slightly upward.

The sound of footsteps carried over to the door, only to be completed with a snap of a lock. They sat there quietly for a moment, the only noise being that of the clinking of dishes in the sink and the scrap of forks on plates.

---

"So, where does your dad work?" Sirius asked, tossing a stone across the forest, hitting a tree with a _clunk_.

"He works at the University here. He is the professor for philosophy." Remus said, welling with pride. Sirius looked over to him through a set of shaggy bangs, offering a sheepish smile. Remus held his gaze, seeming torn, but then looked up into the graying sky.

There was an uneasy silence for a moment. Sirius knew exactly what he was thinking, too. But he decided to skirt the issue a bit longer.

"This is a really nice place. Have you lived here all your life?" Sirius felt ridiculous. Here he was, talking to a friend he had known for six years, and he felt as if he was just learning about him. But that was how Remus was. He never said anything about his life; not a word of his parents, his home, or his past. And Sirius was more than a bit intrigued. Yet, with their closeness, he could never bring himself to ask of anything of Remus's. He wanted it offered, deserved. He hoped that Remus would give this to him ...

"No ... I've lived several places actually," he continued his gaze across the stretch of trees, into the distant village. "I was born in Belfast, Ireland. But when I was small, we moved to Germany. There was where I was bitten." His tone faded in a forlorn fashion, dipping his eyes down to the ground where he stopped.

Sirius stopped also, a mere two feet behind him. He held his breath, knowing what was to come. Feeling slightly sickened by the anxiousness and delight that overtook him, Sirius felt all too privileged that Remus was telling _him_ this, opening up to _him_. He stared at the back of his neck, watching the wind blow at the strands of hair that lay there.

"We lived just outside the Dark Forest. It was a prime place for my dad to do his studies. Being a muggle married to a witch had an effect over his perceptions. I would go out with him into the forest to help look for pixies, but only small things like that. He only allowed me to do small group studies as such, and I would obey. But one night, both mum and dad went out, and being a curious six year old, I wanted to come too. Mum said they'd only be gone an hour. I dismissed it as unimportance ... so I followed. If she hadn't have been there that night, I would have died."

He took a shaky breath, shifting his weight to his other side.

"After that, we moved to France. We didn't live there long because a girl discovered my secret. I didn't know her very well, but she lived in my village. She seemed to take an interest in me and snuck up to my window one night and saw my scars. The town chassed us out and we moved here. I'm not even allowed to go out into the village." His voice lowered to a whisper, "Nor do I want to ..."

Sirius was fixed at the spot, letting everything sink in. A long silence fell between them, until Sirius walked closer to Remus, resting his chin on Remus's nape.

"My father used to never hit me. Mother was the one to do that. He used to be the only one I could run to. I wouldn't even say a word, I just sat there in his study, watching him read and smoke his pipe. That was all I needed. I don't even think I even spoke more than five words to him.

"But then I was sorted into Gryffindor. And I met you and James and Peter. Everyone was confused as to why I was sorted that way, but for once I was proud of myself. For something I had done. That was when I started to see my family. Actually see them for what they were. They didn't want me to be friends with any of you. They accepted James and Peter cause they knew their families, but they thought that they were blood traitors and shunned them anyway. But they were unfamiliar with your family, so they didn't see you fit. Then I figured out what you were, and I hated them. I knew what they would have done of you, and for once I didn't care what they thought of me.

"Then Father wouldn't even look at me over summer hols. He would denigrate me for the slightest things. About my hair, my music ... Then he found my letters to you after the- yeah- and he hit me. Hard. It sent me spinning, and I couldn't even get up for five minutes. I grabbed what I could ... and now here I am."

Sirius finished with a blush, thinking that he had said too much. But as he pulled away, Remus spun round, grabbing him firmly around his chest. They sat there in a solid embrace. Sirius buried his nose into Remus's neck, taking in his scent, holding him tightly with his arm around his waist.

"Thank you Sirius ..." came Remus's rough whisper, forehead falling to Sirius' shoulder. Sirius nuzzled his nose closer into Remus's nape in an all too familiar canine gesture and his lips brushed the exposed, pale skin. Suddenly, everything started to tingle. His fingers flexed automatically, aching for more skin. His toes curled, shooting bolts up through his legs and into his thighs. His chest felt heavy and tight and his brain suddenly shut down. He felt his body set aflame with electricity and he pulled away abruptly.

He cleared his throat and rasped, "Race you back," and darted.

He could feel Remus's body follow him.


	4. Now That I Know the Truth …

A/N: I'm sorry that this is taking so long. There has just recently been a tragedy at our school and work bogs me down with STUPID writing prompts. (I swear to god, No Child Left Behind! Update: I got a 5 on said writing prompt! Beat that school administrators! Though, I get to read the Bell Jar, which I HIGHLY recommend.) Merridees is kicking my ass everywhere I turn and the German food from the Flying Horse Octoberfest Celebration is making me sicker than I have been since I was seven. So, I shall take repressions upon this.

Maybe I should have clarified on this story being completely Sirius's POV, but if you like it that much in the end, I'll write the same one on Remus's POV. Tell me what you think of that.

All things included. Don't own this, blah blah blah. I'd also like to thank everyone who has commented. You have no idea how much it makes my day; so if I could, I'd kiss every single one of you.

Chapter 4: Now That I Know the Truth …

A week passed and Sirius found himself more confused than ever. One day, he'd just be sitting there, minding his own business, and then Remus walks into the room. Or they brush hands, share glances. That was what started to undo Sirius.

He'd never felt so privileged, yet so angry to be in the same room as one person. At night, he would have odd dreams. In the dreams he'd sit there, staring at him. He'd notice how the dust particles and sunlight made every golden strand stand out and oval eyes burn with an unspoken question. Then, there was a flash and he was kissing him. Mouths meshed and tongues caressed, teeth clattering and it was amazing. Another flash: he was running his fingers through his hair, catching the small tangles and glide through it like it was silk. Flash: Remus' scared chest would arch, seeking warmth, pleading. Flash: a hitch of breath. Flash: a moan, "_Sirius_" Flash: "_I lov_-"

He'd wake up, shaking, bed sheets soaked with sweat. He'd lie there till there was no hope and he'd walk over to Remus's bed to watch him. Then Remus would stir, look up at him groggily, and pat his hand, saying, "Go back to sleep Padfoot, you idiot; it's not even light." He'd then roll over and drift back to sleep.

There were times when Remus would get so close to him; closer than he had to anyone. They'd be sitting on Remus's bed, listening to a record, and Remus would lay his head in his lap. This would startle him, but Sirius would stroke his hair carefully, taking in everything he could. He treasured these moments, locking them into the back of his mind where no one would ever get to them.

But then, there were other times where he just couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, it was that painful. Like now for instance: same scenario, different mood.

"Was there anyone you fancied back at school, Padfoot?" Remus said idly, toying with a string off the side of his quilt.

To be truthfully with himself, he didn't. Never had. He looked back on it, and it was so strange. Not once had any woman ever really caught his eye, and none of the blokes either (he shivered at the thought). He always seemed to have something more important to do. He heard himself say, "No, not really," but it seemed hollowed out, as if coming from someone else.

"Well ... I sort of had this thing for Lana Richwood; she's in our class, Ravenclaw. Do you know her?" He said, looking up through a fringe of bangs.

Sirius looked down on the quilt, not able to meet his eyes. "To be honest, no."

"She's muggle born. We studied together sometimes in the library. She is very outspoken and liked to talk a lot. But she always seemed so sad. And, sometimes, I felt like I've never wanted to cheer someone up so badly before. I wanted to know what's going on inside her head, see her smile more." He said this entirely head down, still fingering the tiny string.

_So you've never wanted to cheer me up, eh? Don't want to see me smile?!_ He felt like a child, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to hit something, smash something into a million tiny pieces because someone who Remus barely knew could have stolen his heart away so easily, while Sirius had known him for six years!

Remus shot him a pleading look. "But she's dating Brandon Brunvand. Before we left school, she told me that they were thinking about being engaged. She was the happiest I've ever seen her," he looked down again, letting out a shaky breath," And that was that. Isn't that kind of idiotic?"

Sirius felt a whoosh leave him, like he had been holding his breath and someone had stabbed him with a needle. He gave a weak smile, "Course not. I'm sure that there's someone out there even better than her."

Remus looked up at him. They held eye contact for, what seemed to Sirius, eternity. He saw Remus's pupils dilated to a tiny dot then contract wider, like his eyes were breathing. The amber sunburst in his doe eyes stood out in the afternoon sun and he picked up on the tiniest of silver flecks near the edges. Remus truly had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, even more so than Lily's.

Sirius then smiled, a true smile, which Remus had always said was contagious. Remus smiled also, cuffing him over the head. A red tinge spread across his cheeks. "You must really think me a woman." He said softly.

"Oh I dunno, Moony. You are quiet feminine. You like to read, you obey rules, and you always get so cranky around one time of the month. I'd say that-"

"Shut up, you!" Remus roared indigently and tackled him. They wrestled for a moment, limbs flying and tangling in the sheets.

Breaths came out in short puffs as they tumbled around, trying to win dominance. But, after a while, Remus ended up punning Sirius to the bed, holding his wrists down and out to the side. Their chest rose and fell heavily with every unison breath, and Sirius could feel the sweet rush of air on his forehead.

He felt the happiest since he had been there.

And then it hit him. This was how he wanted it to be. No Lana Richwood, no Brian Brunvand, just him and Remus … and it scared the hell out of him.

- Sorry that was really short, and I feel kind of bad, but I hadn't updated in a while. I pretty much know what I'm going to do next; I just don't know when I'll have the chance to write it. Maybe this can be a little biscuit before another, longer, chapter.

Feel free to review otherwise.


	5. Tea Time with Mrs Lupin

A/N: Wow! I never expected quit the turn out on reviews. Thank you to all of you that have told me your thoughts, kisses to everyone! (Laura: "You whore!")

Anyway, I'm really trying to drag this out as long as possible. I'm usually not a big fan on chapter stories, but I always write these dinky little things. I'm really trying, promise.

So, I don't own Remus or Sirius ... so don't bug me about it. And, sorry if they're out of character, I try not to make them; I just get this nagging feeling that they are ... Review, review, review!

Chapter 5: Tea Time with Mrs. Lupin

After their wrestling match, and Remus proclaiming loudly his victory, they headed off to the kitchen for afternoon tea. Mrs. Lupin had made special lemon biscuits that had been taunting them all day and Mr. Lupin had brought home some apple mulling spice tea from one of his co-workers.

The four of them sat around while Sirius and Remus told jokes and made, carefully planned, reenactments of some of the audacious pranks set off against the Slytherins. Mr. Lupin smiled politely, even though he had no idea about some of the things being said and Mrs. Lupin was rather attentive for being a former Beauxbatons student.

"- and after their hair started to turn green, McGonagall started to head right for us."

"But Sirius pulled us down into the sewage pipes just in time. The only problem was-"

"We were covered in slime for days!"

A roar of laughter from the boys ensued while Mr. and Mrs. Lupin chuckled graciously.

"Well, I'm off then. The Dean ordered some new books, so I need to get ahead and register them." With that, Mr. Lupin pushed out of his seat and set his teacup in the sink. He leaned over, taking a biscuit and kissed Mrs. Lupin on the cheek. "Thank you, darling," he looked over to the boys, "And you gentlemen stay out of trouble." He gave the group a wink and walked out the door.

They sat there for a moment in silence, sipping their tea and taking the rest of the cookies. Remus downed his tea and finished off his crumbs. "That was great mum, but I need to get some homework done before it bogs me down," he said, pushing his chair in and heading for the sink.

"I think I will, too" Sirius said, making the movement of rising, but Mrs. Lupin cut him off.

"Would you mind if we talked for a moment, Sirius?" She implored, setting back in her chair.

"Urm," Sirius stopped, sitting back down, "Sure."

Remus smiled at them wearily, but waved them off with a nod and walked out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Lupin studied Sirius's face for a long time, taking in ever detail. Sirius writhed under her gaze, feeling it burn white hot through him and he blushed for an unexplained reason. She couldn't possibly know what he-

She took another sip of her tea.

"I sent the Potters an owl explaining to them what has happened. The have sent back a reply; they will be back in another week and have requested you to stay with them. Would you like that, Sirius?"

Of course he would, James was his best mate, and it would give him a reason not to sleep in the same room as Remus for a while. Maybe then the illogical, unreasonable thoughts that have been coming to him would stop. Maybe then, he wouldn't want Remus to laugh at his jokes so badly or smile at him or make him want to kiss him. It was just a phase anyway, so it would pass with time. But the thought alone hurt him more than he could possibly imagine at the moment. All he wanted was for Remus to ... well ...

He nodded his head in approval.

"Then it is settled. I'll owl them as soon as I can ... In the mean while, how are you doing lately? You seem a bit quiet." She said this, leaning forward with a soft smile on her lips. The smile died from her face when she added, "Is it your family?"

Anger flashed through him. _"How dare you? How could you possibly feel this way? You are the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I will not permit this kind of relations. Your abnormalities disgust me." _He looked down at the table so his hair was in his face. _"You were never normal, you worth piece of shit! How the hell-"_He gritted his teeth to make the tears stay at command. _"What Sirius? Have you turned into a little queer boy, is it?" _He can remember clutching the unsent letters in his chest pocket of his jacket against his heart.

"It's taken care of," he manages to say after he holds his emotions at bay. He looks up to meet Mrs. Lupin's sad eyes. She gives a wistful smile, but her mouth is tight lipped. She leaned back again and brushed back a wisp of hair away from her forehead. Sirius noticed because Remus did it all the time.

Her voice became lighter, moving on to the next topic. "Have you found yourself a girl, Sirius? You are a rather handsome young man. I'm sure the girls flock to you."

Even if they did, he never seemed to notice. But he couldn't even explain this to himself, so he just gave a shake of his head, responding, "I've been having too much fun without having to worry about some girl." He added this with a swaggering smile, shinning bright with confidence. It was true, after all. He lived for his mates, they were his refuge. And since this whole overriding feeling for Remus had immersed him, he couldn't even think of one girl who could compare.

She nodded, smile widening as she studied the table top. "When I met John, I never expected what was to be. He was visiting a college in my hometown in France when we became friends. For the longest time we were just that, but then I started to see him like never before, and I have never been happier than to be with him.

"You know, Sirius ... One day you will meet that one person. I can feel it, even now, that that person is very close to coming. Love will strike you soon, and all you have to do is realize the truth of the heart. Take what comes to you naturally," she said, staring straight at him.

Sirius was absolutely shell-shocked. Everything she said, it was-. He shivered and gave a weak smile.

She gave a slight nod as she stood from her chair. She quietly cleaned the table, putting the dishes in the sink with a tiny clatter. She looked around the room once more before walking up to him.

She leaned in, setting a chaste kiss on his crown as soft honey tresses, Remus's tresses, feathered his forehead. She cupped his face in her hands, bringing his eyes to hers.

"He'll love you regardless, Sirius, even if it is not the same ...I can see it in both of you. Thank you for loving my son as deeply as you do, and I know he appreciates it also." With teary eyes, she swiped a lock of raven hair from his brow, and gracefully left the room.

n/n/n/n

He felt lighter than air, his nerves set a flame, and his bowel twist into an ungodly knot all at once as he made his way to Remus's room. Like hell he was going to tell him. He'd rather keep his friendship than risk anything and everything.

He knocked on the door once to alert Remus that he was coming in, and then pushed open the door. There stood Remus in his gray cotton trousers with a tee shirt in hand. Not on his back. Sirius shivered as he watched each muscle ripple in surprise.

"Sorry Padfoot, I had to take off my bandage; it's healed now," he said this pointing to his clean bare chest adorned with a crescent scar reaching from above his heart to his shoulder. "What did she want with you?" He put on the shirt with one swift motion and sat on the bed.

Sirius just looked to the floor and shook his head. "Nothing really. James will be back in a week and his parents wanted me to stay with them for a while." He couldn't help but stare at the disappointed look on Remus's face.

"Oh ... well that's cool," he said standing up. Sirius felt his hand become sweaty on the door handle so he let his arm fall limply to his side. They stood in a moment of silence, till Remus smiled shyly. "What would you like to do now? Want to listen to a few records?"

Sirius found no potential harm in that. "Sure," he said, walking over to sit on Remus's bed. Remus riffled through some of his favorites and set one particularly on the turntable. After adjusting the volume to a soft hum, he sat next to Sirius.

"You seem kind of distant lately; are you okay?" he asked tilting his head to the side, looking Sirius straight in the eye. Sirius fought to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just in a funk now ..."

"Is it your family?"

What the hell was up with his family?! Sirius shook his head in anger, not able to meet Remus's eyes.

Remus edged closer, their shoulders bumping. "Why did you run away, Sirius?" he asked in a low murmur, eyeing him anxiously. After a moment of Sirius not saying anything, Remus gently touched his hand that had been balled in his lap. He shuddered at the touch and pulled away. Suddenly, he found himself blurting everything out at once.

"They found some letters in my room that I never planned on sending to you after the prank with that damned Snape. There were things in there that no one was meant to see, and you wouldn't touch me after you knew what they were, so maybe I should just leave ..." He said all of this, standing from the bed, away from Remus.

"What do you mean, Sirius? I don't understand." Remus looked hurt and confused, and it was too much for Sirius to handle. He looked into the brown eyes with amber sunbursts and silver specks one last time before saying just above a whisper: "I love you."

Remus held his gaze for a second, then blinked, and looked away to the edge of the bed. A crease formed on his brow, heavy in thought, before looking back at Sirius. "But ... You- You what?"

Sirius gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly, not able to banish the look on Remus's eyes out of his head.

"I said I love you." His voice was watery and he cursed himself for getting this emotional.

Remus looked back down to the edge of the bed. "Oh. ... Well, I just ... I need to leave." He said abruptly, standing. He looked Sirius in the eyes once more before pushing past him and out the door.

Sirius stood there for a very long time, just letting everything wash over him. He felt so numb that he couldn't lift any of his appendages. It started at his toes where it ran ice cold and blazing hot up his system. It weighed his head down and he stumbled to the bed, face falling onto the quilt that reeked of Remus.

And suddenly he could not cease his shivering.


	6. Calm after the Storm and a New Beginning

A/N: Okay ... So. I really appreciate the reviews that I have received so far. Thank you so much! I'm sorry that this has taken so long ... I now work FIVE days a week (this one is for you, evil dictation that is Merridees, f- you) and my chemistry grade is atrocious (damn you, Mr. Holler!!!). I just came home from a Model UN (I'm so sick of talking about AIDS and water pollution that I just might spill my intestines) conference downtown, and I had a lot of spare time to think of what I was going to write.

So sorry again that this has taken so long.

Please, O Please review! It doesn't matter what it is. Reading reviews is what gets me through the day.

Chapter 6: Calm after the Storm and a New Beginning

His entire body was numb, ears ringing in the silence that clouded around him. His chest felt hollow as he took a shallow breath. Darkness surrounded him and he vaguely realized that his eyes were nearly swollen shut. His eyelids felt as if they were bruised as he tried to lift them. He had been crying in his sleep, and he damned himself for it.

The heavy lids cracked open, and suddenly he could feel everything. The ache that resounded throughout his muscles was astoundingly deep to every tendon that had a nerve. He clutched to the pillow in his arms and stifled a choke from the dull pain in his temples. His knees curled closer to his thin torso as he let loose a small whimper as bits and pieces of memories surfaced; they seemed to come at his most vulnerable moments as such.

It was already dark outside, so he calculated that he had been sleeping for a few hours, at least. How he had fallen into a slumber was a mystery to him. Then, everything seemed to hit him all at once. He had talked to Mrs. Lupin about his parents. Then she- then he had told Remus that he-

But he really wasn't that stupid. Was he?

The throbbing in his temples intensified and he gritted his teeth. He lifted his head slightly, face stained with dry tears. He was hot and sticky from the blankets that sweltered around him and he distantly wondered how he had them thrown over him.

Through the darkness he felt someone watching him. Afraid of whom it was he slowly turned to the other transfigured bed across from him, rising up on a shaky elbow.

A silhouette sat atop the sheets, legs curled up to its chest. Grey highlights curved the face and outlined the messy tousle of hair. The more he concentrated on the figure, the clearer his vision became.

His gut twisted as he abruptly understood who it was. He averted his gaze and bit his lower lip, tearing at it and nearly splitting the sensitive flesh. _Oh gods, I'm even in his bed. _His cheeks burned with the sudden rush of blood and prickled the lobes of his ears, his jaw clenching from embarrassment. That didn't stop the sting in his eyes, though.

"I'll-"his voice sounded too watery for his liking and he cleared his throat with a brusque cough.

"I'll leave," he croaked out as he lifted from the sheets, afraid he would get tangled and having to lie under Remus's intense gaze.

_Idiot. You've lost him. You could have shut your mouth and let it go, but now you probably will never speak to him again. _It was becoming too much for him to handle, and tears started to swell in his eyes.

He stood in front of him, unable to see him through the dark and the tears. This was it ... The last time ...

"I'm-"a small sob escaped his gullet, sounding gruff and enclosed.

Anger swelled in him like white hot furry. He was tired from the past week of uncertainty and longing. He was absolutely emotionally drained and could barely stand as it was. He wanted nothing more for Remus to accept him and love him, but it would never happen. He didn't want to set himself up for the false pretense of even being friends with him anymore, so he would just have to leave well enough alone. Enough was enough, and he couldn't take anything else this whole ordeal had to offer.

"Damn it, Remus. I'm sorry."

With that, he swiftly turned, determined to never ruin his life like he seemed to always do. He would never be able to make Remus happy. He would never be able to give him the love his needed, deserved. How was he so foolish as to have fallen in love, love of all things, with-

A clammy hand caught his wrist, stopping him mid-step. Elegant fingers curled firmly there, smoothly caressing the blue vein that flowed a tiny stream to his white hands. He froze in place, preparing himself for the blow that he was sure to come. Then, the most beautiful sound washed over him.

"Wait, Sirius."

He swiveled around, coming face to face with him. Being this close now, he could see every detail. His brows, two perfect sweeps of chocolate auburn arches, furrowed and his eyes, oh those amber stars, searched endlessly.

A long palm reached up to run a thumb across his cheekbone and he tried to pull away, not understanding, disbelieving, until-

Remus's lips were gentle and yielding, more than he ever could have imagined. Heat unfurled in the pit of his stomach and curled through every extension. It sent shocks to his jaw and his entire body tingled as if it had fallen asleep, but he dare not shake it loose. His eyes fluttered shut and he let everything sluice over him. It was truly the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. He didn't have to fret over the past week or worry for the future. All that mattered was that Remus was threading his fingers in his hair, pulling at the tangles until the locks acquiesced to his powerful touch and he ran them effortlessly through.

Sirius fingered the edge of Remus's bed shirt when he opened his mouth hesitantly, running the pink tip over Sirius's bottom lip. With the same uncertainty, Sirius split the line of his own lips and opened enough for Remus to slide his tongue in. Just as Sirius expected the sliver of muscle to slip in, Remus pulled away.

Sirius couldn't even open his eyes. He didn't want to. He sat there frozen in time, lips still parted. He was so close to Remus that he still felt his warm chest rise and fall with his. He felt the sharp jut of his hips dig into his and the strong arms wrap around him. And, gods, that kiss. He wanted to remember everything, to hold onto every fiber of the moment and hold it back for no one else to find.

He felt Remus move back away from him. _Of course ..._ He lowered his head to the stare at the floor, where it belonged. How could he have ever thought-? He clenched his fists that lay limp at his sides, resolute on not to be weak in front of him. But the fatigue caught up with him and he whined quietly, a soft canine sound, in his pain, pulling away sharply.

Remus reached out and cupped his face where it wandered down to curl around his neck.

Sirius could play out the dialogue now, _"Sirius, I don't want to hurt you but I don't think I could ever fall in love with you. Sorry."_ Or worse, _"Good Lord Sirius. You didn't actually consider that that was real?" _He did all he could not to lash out in pain and run the hell away.

"Sirius ... please let me explain ..." Remus's voice was soft and full of emotion. Sirius still refused to meet his stare.

He couldn't control the quiver in his voice, tight with desperation and ache, "Sure, Remus. I'll sit here and listen to how you're disgusted with me. I understand that you don't ever want to see me again, but we don't ever have to talk about this again. I promise you, I'll drop everything. I'm sorry that I-"

"Stop being so foolish, Sirius. Please, look at me. I can't stand to see you this upset." Remus said with a painful smile in his voice.

Sirius slowly lifted his eyes, meeting the piercing amber stare. They were unusually bright in the darkness, and shone bright with a glaze of apprehension.

"When you told me off to Severus, I felt as if my world fell to pieces. I was so distressed for the past few months. I couldn't stand to look at you, but I couldn't live without you around. I was so angry that I needed you like that, and I was so confused, and then I couldn't help but hate you for making me feel that way.

"I thought that I was getting over these thoughts when I started fancying Lana, but it was always half hearted. Her hair didn't flip like yours; her laugh was dull and forced; I sometimes couldn't even look her in the eye without imagining it was you across the table. I was utterly dumbfounded onto why I wasn't feeling attracted to her, but I couldn't stand being away from you. When you and I started talking again, I could sleep well. That's when I knew-"

He ran a pale thumb over Sirius's left cheekbone where a tiny white scar puckered the flesh, ruffling through the black hairline. His stare softened.

"When I saw you on my doorstep, I knew that this was my chance. I danced around the thought of telling you, but the more I was around you, the more I couldn't stand the thought of disgusting you. Yours and James's and Peter's friendship are the only things keeping me going, and I would die before loosing them. I put off the whole idea entirely, and to get back at you for causing such a stir in me, I told you about Lana. I really had no idea why, but I wanted to hurt you even though I knew it wouldn't faze you.

"But then you told me that you loved me, and it threw me off course. I had no plan ahead of me. Even though it was the most amazing thing that was ever uttered, I was scarred out of my mind because of it. Sirius, I would never want you to hurt like that for anything. I ... I-"

Sirius crushed his lips against Remus's, blinded with a sort of delirious pulse. He had been completely breathless with agonizing worry and then it dropped. The kiss was fumbled and slightly awkward with teeth clacking together and noses bumping, but Sirius would have it no other way.

Later, as they lay in Remus's bed, finding no use for the other anymore, Sirius understood that he wanted this for the rest of his life. Both of them were propped up on their sides facing each other, sneaking in a small kiss when one of them showed signs of lethargy.

Sirius was currently running his tongue against Remus's, pressing his lips sweetly against his mouth. "I love you," he said, placing a satisfying kiss to the side of Remus's lips and ran the two pouted lips against the other. He nuzzled their noses and stroked his check with the tip. "I love you," he continued to whisper.

It was so easy to kiss those smiling lips; so easy to run his fingers in his bangs. Remus's hand teased the cotton fabric of his shirt and dipped the pale fingers in, trailing along Sirius's side with a feathery touch. The gentle, incessant caresses sent him into a mild stupor that he wouldn't give up for the world.

Remus latched a leg behind Sirius's knee and hummed in contempt, whispering back his own endearments. Just as Sirius was about to fall into one of the best sleeps in his life, a thought tugged at his brain. _What are we going to tell James ...?_

A/N: Epilogue, anyone?


	7. Telling James

AN/ The long awaited Epilogue has finally arrived! Fireworks shoot out from behind everyone and there is a cry of glee! I'm flattered that so many people have posted. It absolutely flabbergasts me that there could be so many people who actually care. And I thank you, with my soul.

Well, this is not so much an Epilogue, so you guys get a last chapter instead!

Chapter 7: Telling James

The week had passed in a blur of color and stolen kisses. To pass the time, they would walk outside, hand in hand as they watched the clouds float on by. They wouldn't talk about what was going on, they just accepted it.

Sirius had to admit to himself that all he could feel was a numb throb in his chest every time he was near him. Like it wasn't real. And for the first time in his life, he dreaded having to go back to school. He was afraid that the moment that they were immersed in the throng of students that the blanket would lift from them and everything would turn back to normal.

Remus' head hit the quilt next to Sirius' chest as they curled up against each other. He reached up and carded his fingers through his dark hair. He messaged his scalp peacefully, making his toes curl with every stroke. _I could die now_, he though when his eyes fluttered closed, _I could die now and be happy_ …

The feather wisps of hair on his cheek caused a smile to twist on his lips and he opened his eyes to find Remus' own barely inches away from him. The dark pupils contracted once into small dots and breathed, fanning out wide and make his eyes clouded over. Not being able to help himself, Sirius leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose.

Remus growled playfully, pulling himself fully over Sirius, pinning him down. Sirius struggled, lifting his torso to gain control, but Remus was stronger than he looked and kept him steady.

Sirius threaded his fingers in his hair, bringing him down to kiss him fully, tongue sliding in to meet the wet muscle. He felt Remus' body melt against him and he knew he had the advantage. With one swift push, he flipped and straddled the werewolf, a smug grin spreading across his face.

"Hey," Remus sputtered, giving his chest a hard poke, "That wasn't fair, you distracted me!"

Sirius grinned, leaning down to kiss him again, then dragging his hips across Remus'-

"Boys, you know to keep the door locked. If John walked in here to see you two, he'd die of a coronary attack."

Falling to the side of the bed, missing the edge by centimeters, Sirius sat up straight as far away from Remus as possible. His face flushed brightly in the afternoon sun, and he saw Remus bite his lip from laughing. He shot him a "you are so going to pay for this later" look, and Remus just shrugged.

Ms. Lupin smiled warmly at them as they settled back in place side by side.

"I have a surprise for you two. Follow me into the kitchen."

The boys exchanged a look of confusion before lifting up and walking out of the room. Remus bravely reached out and grabbed Sirius' hand as they made their way to the kitchen. His palm felt warm in Sirius' hand and the slim fingers cradled the back of it perfectly. Smiling at each other, they stepped into the kitchen-

-to find James sitting a the table.

They sprang apart for the second time, moving far away from the other.

It took Sirius a moment to get over the initial shock of things when he finally choked out, "James! When did you get here?"

James stood, walking over to them. He clapped Sirius on the shoulder, greeting him with a huge grin. "About a minute ago, actually. Mrs. Lupin invited me!"

Sirius shot a look at her, who stood in the corner, smiling sweetly.

"I thought it would be nice for James to visit here, for once. I never get to see your friends, Remus. And this would give you time before school to spend time together."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Remus slump down in one of the chairs, looking exactly how he was feeling. He was glad to see James, that was for sure, but he was really hoping to spend some more time alone with Remus. That seemed to be non-existent now.

Goodbye to sweet stolen kisses.

Goodbye to naps in the grass with Remus curled around his body.

And, especially, goodbye to midnight excursions to the world of joyful snogs.

"What's wrong, mate?" James asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

Remus nodded, and Sirius could see him put on a content face.

"I'm fine, James. I'm happy to see you. How was the trip to Germany?"

And with that, they all sat down at the table as James went into a full, blow by blow of how he and his cousins would put dung bombs under his Aunt Josephine's chair and the adventure of spiriting his Uncle Nathan's dirty magazines away.

Sirius and Remus put on polite smiles and laughed at the correct times, but they had never been more disappointed to see their bespectacled friend.

Later, as they were getting ready for bed, James turned to them and declared that this was the magic year.

"She'll fall this year. She will be mine, boys." He said, tucking himself in his transformed trunk-now made bed.

"That's great, James," Remus said in a dull voice, turning over to face the wall sullenly.

"Oh … You guys are just jealous. You two don't have yourselves a bird, and you want to drag me down about it." James said sulkily, stretching his arm out.

"Sure, James. Now g'night." Sirius yawned, flipping onto his belly, nestling his face into the pillow he had swapped with Remus. If he wasn't able to sleep next to him, like he had been accustomed to, he took whatever he could.

Sirius felt a tug at his bed sheets and he open his eyes groggily. He could see that it was now approaching dawn, and his body felt sickly heavy with the need for sleep. Wiping his eyes, he peered around him.

Remus sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his features, reaching out hesitantly to stroke his forehead.

"Hmn, Remus. What are you doing up so early?" Sirius whispered with a gruff voice after a moment of incoherency.

Remus smiled slightly, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his brow. "I missed you." kiss "'S cold in the bed without you …"

"Than how do you think you'll survive when we go to school?" Sirius asked, awakening fully, sitting next to him.

Remus looked down at the blanket, eyes wandering distractedly.

"I dunno." He said quietly.

Sirius brushed his bangs away from his face and kissed his temple. Remus looked up, meeting his eyes in the dark for a moment before he kissed his cheek.

When the fully kissed, it was urgent with meshing mouths and clashing tongues. Their noses pressed softly into the others cheeks as the kiss reached its intensity and Remus leaned Sirius down onto the mattress, straddling atop him. He dragged his body across his, the friction building with every swirl of their tongues.

"I love you, Sirius." He said immediately in a hushed voice, kissing his mouth over and over again. "I don't know how many times I'm going to be able to tell you that, but I do."

Sirius started on his reply, but a noise startled them. James rolled over in his sleep, lifting his sleepy head to face them.

Dread dropped to the pit of Sirius' stomach as his best friend opened his eyes slowly, and he suddenly imagined what they might look like at the very moment. But they sat there, paralyzed in morbid fascination.

James looked up at them, eyes half opened and face scrunched up in concentration. He opened his mouth to speak, and-

"Oogledeflegaldeblah …"

With that, he was out like a light.

They sat there for a moment, breath caught in their throats until their lungs could no longer stand the loose of air.

Remus collapsed on top of Sirius, his forehead resting beside his, gasping slightly.

Sirius, though shaking himself, ran his hands down his back soothingly, contemplating their situation.

"We need to tell him," Remus said finally. His voice was strained and terrified, but he held a strong air about him, bringing his eyes to Sirius.

Swallowing solemnly, Sirius nodded, and kissed him for good measure.

The next few days were full of talks about Lily's voluptuous body, about how her sweet lips would feel, and how huge her breasts were.

"And when she walks down the hall, her hair swishes back and forth."

"Yes, we know, James."

"And her hips are the perfect size. Just right to wrap your arms around."

"That's nice, Prongs."

"God, and I just want to burry me face into her knockers so much that I just-"

"James!" They said together, throwing their quills down.

"What? I'm right, aren't I?" He said smugly.

"Actually, your not." Sirius said distastefully, biting back his distain.

"Think of some one better, then?" James asked curiously. "Who could have better knockers than Lily Evans? Louise Brooks might be a good runner up, but no one has bigger—"

"I don't know, James, and neither do I care." Sirius said haughtily, picking his quill back up and dipping it in his ink well anxiously.

"Oh, come one, guys. I'm sure you have some pair of pillows for yourselves," he laughed abruptly, "Unless you were a pair shirt-lifters!" He laughed again, grinning from ear to ear.

Remus sat there and stared at his friend before looking over to Sirius. Their eyes met in a final decision.

"Oh, that's funny! You guys can stop looking at each other funnily. It was only a joke!"

"Maybe it isn't." Remus said, slowly moving over toward Sirius protectively.

James' laughter broke in his throat, looking between them musingly. He grinned uncomfortably. "No … really?"

Sirius nodded, leaning into Remus from behind, placing a hand on his side supportively.

James looked between them once more before shaking his head and getting up to leave.

"James." Sirius said painfully, reaching his hand out toward him.

"No," he replied bitingly, "I-" His voice shook uneasily. "I need some time alone."

Remus flinched when Sirius recoiled, but stood proudly until James left the room. He then collapsed against Sirius, shaking. Sirius held him tightly, whispering soothing words. But he couldn't believe them himself.

The last few days of summer vacation were uncomfortable, to say the least. All three boys were rushing to finish their homework, Remus and Sirius refrained from even looking at each other while in James' presence, and James avoided them at all coasts.

The distance that had been placed between them was taking a physical toll on both boys. Sirius sulked around the house and Remus read continually. At night, Sirius would worry that he had truly lost his best friend, and it brought him down to the most unrefined of levels that he was getting physically sick.

The three boys sat at the table on the last morning of their vacation. Remus poked at his eggs half-heartedly and Sirius focused his eyes on the lace pattern of tiles on the kitchen floor. James cleared his voice, and stood. This caught the attention of both morose boys and they looked up with distant eyes. James cleared his throat again, eyeing the two of them, weighing them with his mind and finally spoke.

"I don't want to see any kissing, licking, snogging, touching, or groping of the other. And don't you even begin to think that I will tolerate to hear you two wank on each other at night, understand? I will just not have it."

Sirius looked at him disbelievingly, giving Remus a similar look. Smiling cautiously, they both stood, giving James a shaky salute, promising him that he would find nothing of the kind.

James smiled, nodding his head. "Good, lads. Now, let's stop this namby-pamby, walk on egg-shells crap and get back to planning our welcoming prank for old Snivelly."

Sirius grinned, reaching over the table to shake James' hand before throwing his arms around Remus. With the whirlwind of electricity in the air, they got lost in the moment and kissed each other soundly, reveling at the contact again.

"Hey! What did I just say, fairies?" James laughed, cuffing them both over their joined heads, causing Remus to let go of Sirius, laughing breathlessly.

Sirius eyed James evilly. "Now, we were talking about a prank on Snape?"


End file.
